Lagrimas de luna
by Gothic Lolita Bh
Summary: Por fin comprendio que no era necesario llorar y menos por alguien como él, tenia que cambiar su forma de ser y mostrarle al mundo una nueva Sakura.
1. Una nueva Sakura

_**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mis fics( no muchos por cierto) y para otras cosillas, jeje **_

Bueno, este es un fic que se me ocurrio cuando me disponia a dormir(curiosa forma de que te vengan ideasXD) y pues, se me ocurrio que depronto les gustase. La introduccion es mas bien corta, pero fue todo lo que se me ocurrio(hasta el momento), y aqui esta

Esto era algo injusto, vio como su vida se despedazaba al frente de ella sin poder hacer nada, aquella decisión, la de Sasuke, la de SU Sasuke, le había hecho tanto daño. Si, ella sabía que él nunca seria suyo y que nunca la tomaría enserio, pero aun no se había acostumbrado a perderlo, a que se fuera con otra, y pensar que siempre se había sentido inferior gracias a él. Ahora veía lo injusta que era la vida, ella siempre había estado al lado de él, apoyándolo, dándole su amistad, haciendo lo que estaba a su alcance para que él algún día se llegara a fijar en ella, como para que ahora se fuera a ir con Ino, dejándola a ella con el corazón destrozado.

Primero pensó que era uno de los rumores que se formaban muy comúnmente y no presto atención a aquello, hasta que lo confirmo, lo vio con sus ojos y lo oyó de los labios de él. Toda esta situación la destruía, y pensar que al principio se dejo cegar por un amor tan infantil, tan patético. Pero ahora la patética era ella¿Cómo pudo hacer tanto por él y olvidarse de sí misma?, pensar todo lo que pudo hacer mientras estaba a sus pies, rogándole. Todo el tiempo perdido "amándolo" a él y odiándose a ella como para que ahora le vaya a hacer esta.

No, eso no podía ser tan fácil, el no creerá que la va a dejar dolida tan fácilmente, ya era hora de que ella tomara consciencia de lo fuerte que podía ser, de la verdadera ninja que era ella. No podían verla llorando, no volverían a ver a esa débil Sakura que siempre estuvo allí. No, ahora que Sasuke la dejo ya no tenía motivos para reprimir todo el potencial que yacía dentro de ella. Se prometió, esa noche, nunca volver a llorar por un hombre y menos por Sasuke. Esa noche en la que Sakura empezó a tener un cambio radical, un cambio que convirtió la tierna y amable Sakura , a una Sakura fría e inexpresiva, un cambio que traería consigo otra serie de cambios, cambios que nadie esperara que sucedieran.

Les gusto, no les gusto, que le falta?, solo lo sabre si me dejen reviews asi que por favor, haganmen ese favor

saludos

BYE


	2. Sentimiento perdido

Aqui les dejo el segundo cap. esspero que les guste XD

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke caminaba por las pobladas calles de Konoha con una inquieta rubia agarrada de su brazo. Hace mucho tiempo que quería quitarse a la _molesta_ Sakura de encima,, y de tantas ideas que se lee habían venido a la mente, pedirle a Ino que se hiciera pasar por su novia algún tiempo, o por lo menos hasta que Sakura lo dejara en paz, había sido la mejor. Llevaba una semana sin escuchar un "Sasuke-kun" de parte de ella.

Estar con Ino era a veces molesto, ya que le gustaba alardearle a todos (en especial a Shikamaru), su "gran hazaña". Y ahí estaba él caminando por toda la aldea mientras Ino saludaba a todos los que se le pusieran al frente, mostrando su nuevo accesorio.

-Oye, Ino ¿no te parece que ya es suficiente?-dijo él mostrando su inexpresiva cara de siempre.

-¿Qué?, Sasuke, de saludar; pero si hay que guardar las apariencias-respondió, mientras se acercaba mas al moreno.

Caminaron otro rato y mientras Ino seguía saludando a todos animosa, Sasuke alcanzo a ver a Sakura caminando hacia ellos, él dibujo una leve sonrisa en su cara, seguro había estado llorando todo este tiempo y ahora le venía a rogar que dejara a Ino. Sakura se fue acercando paso a paso hasta que paso a su lado y siguió su camino; sin ninguna de sus estúpidas sonrisas, ni ninguno de su normal "sasuke-kun" de siempre y tampoco había rastros de llanto en su cara, ella simplemente lo ignoro…

No, no podía ser tan fácil, ella no podía haberlo olvidado de un día para otro, a él nadie lo ignoraba así de fácil, no podía ser tan fácil quitarse a Sakura de encima, pero eso podría ser algo bueno, deshacerse por fin de esa molestia. Lo mejor seria ignorar el asunto por ahora, Sakura tarde que temprano tenía que volver rogándole, ella era débil y era muy probable que volviera de rodillas llorando, mientras, el esperaría con ansias a verla así.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura fue ocultando su sonrisa, estaba cansada de que le dijeran que ella no era capaz. Aun no podía evitar que le doliera ver a Sasuke con Ino, por eso hacia lo posible por no mirarlos, por ignorarlos, ahora entrenaba sola más seguido, así fortalecía sus habilidades y evitaba preguntas tontas como _"¿Cómo es que asumes lo de Sasuke?"_ o _"__¿Qué tal estas sin Sasuke?"_, que ya la tenían cansada.

Esa tarde habían visto a Sasuke con la tonta de Ino, toda pegada a él, aprovechándose de su tan incómoda situación, era muy incomodo verlo así, parecía no ser feliz, pero eso ya no era de su incumbencia. Ella siempre se había quejado de que Sasuke la ignoraba, pero ahora que el tenia "novia", no podía evitar ignorarlo.

Y es que para ella nunca le fue fácil no tenerlo cerca, no dedicarle ni siquiera una palabra, pero se había hecho una promesa, no podía sentirse mal, o si no volvería al inicio de la historia de su tan patética vida. Estar enamorada de alguien tan frio, tan inexpresivo era algo tan, tan desalentador; y en todo ese tiempo había estado ciega, se mentía a si misma sobre la verdadera persona que era Sasuke, él que la trataba como a una basura y ella no quería seguir siendo eso, una basura para la sociedad. Sí, eso era, tenía que mostrarle a toda la aldea que ella no dependía de un hombre, era más que una indefensa niña.

Luego de reflexionar sus verdaderos sentimiento hacia él, fue hacia el rincón más remoto del bosque, donde nadie pudiera molestarla, a entrenar. Luchaba y golpeaba todo con toda esa rabia, lanzaba sus kunais con tanta fuerza a los arboles, que luego se le dificultaba sacarlos.

Cuando la luna se levanto a lo más alto del oscuro cielo, decidió ir a su casa a dormir; esta muy cansada, pero aun así se sentía muy bien, ella sabía que ya no sufriría con Sasuke, un gran sentimiento ya había desaparecido.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Les gusto,si , no, solo lo sabre si me dejan reviews

saludos

BYE

PD: Gracias poor toddos sus lindos reviews, ojala me escribaan mas XD


	3. Un simple comentario

Hola a todos, primero que todo le quiero dar las gracias a todos los lindos reviews que me han dejado y me han hecho tan feliz XD. Segundo: estoy tratando de actualizar rápido porque me voy de vacaciones y puede que deje de actualizar en un rato, y por ultimo quería darle las gracias a mi amiga Resuri Riddle lestrange que me ayudo en alguna parte de este cap.

Bueno espero que lo disfruten.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha veía un gran amanecer como muchos otros. La gente salía a las calles a hacer sus deberes normales y seguir con el ciclo de su rutina. Sakura seguía dormida en su cama con el cabello rosa todo revuelto; ya llevaba dos semanas evitando a Sasuke, pero más que evitarlo, el pasaba a ser un detalle secundario.

Sus amigos no la veían muy seguido y cuando podían encontrarla hablaban de temas como el entrenamiento, las misiones y en algunas ocasiones, de ramen(esto gracias a Naruto), pero aun así la notaban distinta, casi no hablaba y el gesto de su cara había cambiado a uno más gris, además sus respuestas eran más monótonas y prefería estar sola.

La pelirosa ya se había levantado, se estaba organizando para salir a caminar y salir un rato. Últimamente su cabeza no giraba en torno a nada, ya se había deshecho (por así decirlo) de su única "preocupación" y se limitaba a entrenar y fortalecerse. Ya no perdía el tiempo con tontas ilusiones, algo que Sasuke le enseño.

En ella ya no habían sentimientos de debilidad, poco a poco la Sakura que siempre fue desaparecía, la rabia y el odio, esos sentimientos tan maravillosos, brotaban en sus venas y le inundaban el ser. Olvidaba casi por completo lo que era el amor, eso era el único impedimento que la hacía más débil a Sasuke, la hacía inferior, pero ahora que él había quitado esa barrera no había quien la detuviera para mostrarle lo buena que era y lo madura que se podía mostrar. Ya quedaba poco de esas sonrisas que la hacían ver más tonta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar que la llamaba a gritos, era la voz del único que le sacaba una que otra sonrisa luego de su metamorfosis(N/A: No pude resistirme a usa esa palabra XD).

-¡Sakura-chaan!-gritaba el enérgico rubio mientras corría hacia su amiga. Sakura se detuvo a esperarlo.

-Ohayo, Sakura-chan-el animado Naruto trataba de tomar aire luego de su carrera.

-Buenos días, Naruto

-¿Puedo acompañarte a caminar?... qué difícil es encontrarte ahora- la pelirosa asintió a la primera pregunta y siguió su camino.

Naruto empezó a hablar y hablar y seguir hablando mientras Sakura se sumía de nuevo en lo profundo de su mente. Veía a Naruto haciendo señas pero no lo oía. Caminaron así un rato, cuando Naruto empezó a levantar la voz y pararse al frente de Sakura.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-Perdón- dijo ella como despertando de trance-¿Qué me decías?

-Ah….te preguntaba que si habías desayunado.

-Ahora que lo dices: no, no he desayunado ¿Quieras que te invite a algo?-a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos cuando ella esbozo una media sonrisa

Y sabiendo muy bien hacia donde se dirigían, el rubio emprendió su camino a gran velocidad, mientras su amiga le seguía atrás. Una vez Naruto llego, empezó a pedir su tan apetecido ramen mientras Sakura se sentaba a su lado y lo veía engullendo rápidamente el contenido del plato. A ella no le importaba pagar todo lo que Naruto comiera, al fin era solo dinero y nada más, se veía tan tierno comiendo que eso ya no importaba, el siempre la apoyaba, siempre estaba de su lado y eso era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Mientras Naruto comía, empezó a sentirse observado, se volteo hacia la ojijade y la vio, mirándolo de una manera muy maternal, algo que lo hacía recordar a los viejos tiempos, antes de que Sasuke se fuera con Ino y la dejara desolada. A él verdaderamente le dolía verla así, tan sola; pero él era impotente frente a esa situación, ella había decidido ser así y el no era quien para cuestionarla.

Esa mirada de ella le inspiraba tanto cariño que deseaba decirle que volviera a ser la antigua Sakura, que ahora ella no era ni medio de lo que conocía y que tanto quería. Dejo de mirarla y trato de seguir comiendo, pero ese pensamiento lo azotaba, tenía que decirle algo, ella tenía que saber lo que pensaba él y el resto de sus amigos, porque ellos también compartían esa opinión; el comportamiento de Sakura se estaba volviendo molesto, siempre tan esquivo y…frio. Esa no era la Sakura que tanto estimaba, ella tenía que escucharlo.

-Eto…Sakura-chan.

-Si?

-Es que… veras- Naruto no encontraba las palabras, Sakura ya sospechaba de lo que quería hablarle.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que,.. No me gusta tu nueva forma de ser- Naruto esperaba la reacción de Sakura y como no hubo respuesta de parte de ella, siguió con su "comentario"- y no solo a mí, sino a todos nos parece…

Esa era la gota que colmo el vaso¿acaso todos se reunían a hablar de su situación?, y además a ellos que les importaba su forma de ser, eso dependía de ella y si a ella le gustaba ser así no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

Sakura golpeo fuertemente la mesa, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle marca, se levanto rápido, dejo el dinero en la mesa y partió a grandes zancadas. Naruto supo que había hecho mal en reprocharle, se podía decir que él entendía su situación. Sakura estaba segura que no.

Se sentía tan molesta, ahora ella estaba en boca de todos como si fuera una insignificante rata de laboratorio. Ellos no entendían, ellos nunca entendían nada; no la conocían lo suficiente, no debieron haber pensado en criticarla, no sabían lo que era sufrir como ella lo hacía, sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Sentimientos. ¿Por qué eran tan difíciles de entender¿Por qué la gente no se detenía a ver sus ojos y tratar de ver lo que le decían¿Por qué eran tan inconscientes¿Por qué no la entendían?, No era dolor lo que sentía, no tenia por que sentirlo, el sufrimiento era algo inútil que la hacía débil, como el amor.

¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba en amar?, miles de interrogantes se acumulaban en su cabeza y la hacían sentir confusa. Todo por la incomprensión, la soledad y por Sasuke. Aun no sabía por qué lo recordaba, según ella debería haberlo olvidado pero de vez en cuando volvía su recuerdo, su maldito recuerdo, lo odiaba tanto, lo detestaba y la hacía sentir mal, ella no le iba a perdonar todo lo que ella sufrió por él, aunque también la hizo fuerte, le quito su venda y ahora veía el mundo con más claridad.

Y aunque las cosas no tenían que ser así, eso era lo que eligió el destina y ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella sabía que había cambiado, pero lo había hecho para su bien y además a ella le gustaba ser así.

Suspiro pesadamente y amaino el paso, aun estaba molesta pero si seguía caminando así terminaría agotada, decidió que entrenar sería la mejor forma para desahogarse, así que se encamino hacia el campo de entrenamiento numero tres.

Su furia era desatada en cada uno de sus golpes, todos los troncos de los arboles estaban marcados con una profunda hendidura en el lugar del golpe, en ese momento no tenía otra forma mejor de desahogar su rabia, el sudor bajaba por su frente, empezaba a quedar exhausta; paro y se recostó a la sombra de un roble mientras veía el hermoso atardecer que cubría el cielo de un color naranja.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Les gusto?, no les gusto?, soy muy mala escritora?, todo eso me lo pueden dejar en un reviews!, con uno solo me hacen feliz y me apoyan a continuarlo, así que ya saben

BYE!

PD: alguien me pregunto que si era antes o después del shippuden, pues es antes y puede que tome algunas de tus opiniones ok eso era todo

BYE!


	4. Ignorancia y Dolor

**Ah! Otra vez yo XD, bueno primero que todo quiero pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado en ****taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto**** tiempo, pero ya saben, me gustan las vacaciones largas XD.**

**Y sin más rodeos aquí les dejo el otro cap****ítulo****, espero que lo disfruten**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luna se posaba tranquila y solitaria sobre la aldea de la hoja. Sasuke se agitaba en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, pensamientos que le hacían sentir remordimiento en lo profundo de su ser. La indiferencia era algo que nunca había experimentado, hasta ahora que a Sakura le había dado a conocer que se sentía en realidad. Esto le dolía y lo hería en el fondo de su ser.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él se dejara rebajar tan fácilmente?, Él, que siempre la había mantenido a su régimen ahora era rebajado a "alguien" mas, otro del montón. El pensamiento lo hacía estremecerse; no podía creer que ella hubiera cambiado tanto de un momento a otro, era algo como una emboscada directo a su orgullo. Su maldito orgullo, el que tantos problemas le había causado.

Suspiro, Sakura lo tenía encerrado en una adivinanza de pensamientos¿Qué pretendía hacer con esto¿Qué toda la aldea se pusiera en contra de él?, pues si eso era eso lo que pretendía ya lo había logrado, toda la aldea lo veía diferente, en sus ojos había un toque de odio y desprecio; él había marchitado la flor de Konoha.

_"Maldita sea"_

Ella lo había condenado¿Cómo lograba que se sintiera así?, tan insignificante, expuesto a su debilidad. Era tonto pensar que antes la tenia comiendo de su mano, era su _muñeca _a la cual podía manejar fácilmente. Ahora él se sentía manipulado, manipulado por su propio capricho, tal vez había tomado la decisión demasiado a la ligera, por eso esa tarde lo había dejado todo claro; ya Ino no impediría que Sakura se acercara a él, ya ese obstáculo estaba resuelto.

**Flash Back**

El sol ya empezaba a esconderse detrás de las montañas, reposaba encima de ellas en un hermoso sol color rojo perlado.

La rubia no esperaba visitas esa tarde, cuando oyó que la puerta de su casa se abría y una sombra se posaba detrás de ella.

-Hola Sasuke-kun, no esperaba verte hoy- al moreno le disgusto su expresión

_"__Sasuke-kun__"_

-Ino, veras es que quiero que esto se acabe-se oía realmente ridículo¿Cómo podría acabarse algo que jamás comenzó?

-¿De qué me hablas?, no te entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender Ino, simplemente que ahora ya no me sirves para nada y quiero que me dejes en paz. Que olvides todo lo que sucedió.

La rubia quedo totalmente aturdida. Por un lado estaba iracunda y por el otro estaba completamente derribada. Se sentía como un simple juguete, ella sabía que eso era lo que en realidad Sasuke quería de ella y lo acepto solo para poder estar con él, pero aun conservaba la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión y la viera como algo más que un trapo para quitarse el estorbo de encima; pero nunca pensó que iba a llegar a oír eso.

_"Ya no me sirves para nada"_

Unas palabras demasiado fuertes, ella no quería que la usaran, ella también tenía sentimientos y no querían que los lastimaran, no quería salir herida. El dolor es realmente fuerte, sintió como en su pecho se formaba un profundo vacio, de repente le era difícil respirar. Ella ya no servía, su vida perdía sentido, no podía hacer nada en contra de su inutilidad.

Sus rodillas se debilitaron y cayó al piso. Se debería ver realmente ridícula, con los ojos suplicantes mirando a un repulsivo ser de hielo, un ser insensible e inhumano. Ahora se le ocurría pensar en Sakura, se sentía realmente una basura, la peor escoria que haya existido¿Cómo podría causar tanto dolor?

_Dolor._

¿Seria realmente dolor lo que ella estaba sintiendo? Tal vez, pero era un dolor realmente insignificante a comparación del odio que surgía. Odio que brotara de su cuerpo y que volviera el ambiente un poco más pesado de soportar. Pero Sasuke seguía parado en frente de ella, como una estatua. Una estatua demasiado perfecta. Quería golpear a Sasuke, quería hacerlo sufrir pero su cuerpo no respondía; comenzó a surgir la desesperación. Había perdido contacto con todo su cuerpo, trataba de gritar pero no salía el mínimo sollozo. Se estaba ahogando.

En segundo se había desatado una guerra interna, en la que participaban demasiados sentimientos. Tantos que ya no sabía qué era lo que sentía en realidad, empezaba a perder el hilo de la historia. Quería evaporarse en el aire. Quería morirse en ese instante, pero todo eso le resultaba imposible de hacer en ese momento, ella ya no servía para nada

Vio como Sasuke se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar dejándola destrozada en el piso, así que acumulo el aliento que le quedaba y articulo una frase que hizo que él se detuviera.

_"Todo lo que haces se te devuelve. Recuérdalo, __Sasuke__"_

**Fin Flash Back**

Las palabras de Ino seguían en su cabeza, junto con su imagen destrozada en el piso y sus ojos patéticamente ensimismados en algo parecido al sufrimiento y el odio. A veces estas dos chicas lo hacían adentrarse mucho en sus pensamientos. Algo que no era bueno para él. No podía pensar más en lastima, ni en nada relacionado con _ella_. Eso solo haría que se sintiera peor, no por su herido orgullo. Por más que trataba esa pelirosa siempre se metía dentro de su mente, no podía dejar de pensarla en cada instante.

Y la odiaba por eso.

La odiaba aun más que cuando era una _fanática_ más, que cuando era la insoportable Sakura que no podía evitar vivir sin su _Sasuke-kun_. El recuerdo de su voz lo hacía sentir peor, no la había oído desde que había cometido aquel daño en contra de su corazón. Porque lo que había hecho era un daño enorme en contra de ella y por más que la despreciara no apartaba de su mente la posibilidad de que aun estuviera llorando por él.

Por eso había aclarado todo con Ino. Porque Sakura tenía que volver y así el la mantendría en su régimen y comiendo de su mano como siempre lo había hecho. Pero y ¿Qué tal que ella no reaccionara como él quería¿Y si seguía indiferente? Eso ya no estaba en sus manos. El no era bueno para rogar, el no había nacido para rogar y si a ella no se le daba la gana de volver, tendría que seguir tragándose su estúpida e innecesaria indiferencia.

La sola idea le aterraba. O ella volvía, o el la iba hacer volver, fuese como fuese ella tendría que volver a él. Le dolía admitirlo pero al parecer no era nadie sin la chica, sin su guardaespaldas molesta y hostigante y aunque la idea de que no volviera era atormentadora, no era muy preciso que pasara eso. Así que trato de dormir lo más tranquilo posible para esperar que la chica cayera en sus brazos al otro día.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La luna estaba especialmente hermosa esa noche.

Ella no sentía remordimiento alguno de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Solo era una nueva etapa que deseaba vivir, el desligarse de Sasuke fue un gran avance para y en realidad se sentía bien ser "_independiente"_ y poder se libre por fin…

Libre de él y de su perfecto ser. Lástima que la perfección no pueda ser solo externa, estaba segura de que su interior era completamente repugnante. Ahora no valía la pena pensar en eso, ahora solo quería tranquilidad y tiempo para sí misma, recuperar todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado y si para eso tendría que rebajarse a su altura, lo haría sin dudarlo y sin tener el más mínimo remordimiento de sus acciones.

Es más debería de estar orgullosa de sí misma, su ego debería aumentar, pero no desconocía la razón por la que su ser no reaccionaba de esa manera, la monotonía que perseguía su mente la alteraba y le hacía pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez su cuerpo dependiera de él y de su repulsiva frialdad. Su cuerpo era patético, ella era patética, se había decidido a cambiar y ahora pensaba que dependía de alguien más que ella. Eso no podría estar peor.

Una suave brisa revolvió sus cabellos y los hizo agitarse contra su cara. La paz reinaba a su alrededor, pero su interior seguía en guerra. Hasta ahora lo había hecho muy bien, era casi inconsciente de que Sasuke subsistía a su lado, de que lo veía la mayoría de los días con su celadora de rubia melena al lado, juntos. La cercanía que tanto había deseado le parecía tonta ¿Para qué vivir al lado de una persona que no te tiene en cuenta, para la que no eres nada más que una carga?, algo tonto e insignificante.

En un momento reacciono y se dio cuenta de que se sentía vacía por que no había mantenido contacto con nadie. El alejarse de él la había hecho alejarse de todos, de sus amigos, de su sensei, de su pasado. Eliminar la existencia de la antigua Sakura había provocado un gran caos en sus relaciones personales, no solo se había deshecho de los recuerdos, también de todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso.

_Todo._

Pero no quería que todos se compadecieran de ella por su _desgracia,_ quería que la trataran igual que a una persona que no depende de una ayuda todo el tiempo. El sentimiento de debilidad debía desaparecer, debía dejar de ser su sinónimo. Ella, definitivamente, no era débil, era más fuerte de lo que pensaban, más resistente y un hombre no rebajaría su valor. No, esa no era lo que ella quería reflejar, no quería rebajarse a una persona inútil, no quería depender de nada ni de nadie. Pero tampoco quería estar sola, la soledad era un peso muy grande, más grande que la debilidad. Eso no era lo que ella tenía pensado para su vida, aun no sabía si afrontarlo o volver a ser la de antes como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no estuviera dolida por las acciones por las acciones de él.

_"Maldición"_

Sus opciones no eran demasiado variadas, pero así no quisiera tenía que efectuar su elección lo antes posible. No se trataba de los demás, se trataba de ella, de sus intereses, de lo que en realidad quería. Y algo era seguro, no quería volver a caer en las garras de Sasuke y salir destrozada de nuevo, no volvería a sufrir, era una promesa, una promesa que ya se había hecho antes pero que no había aceptado. Estaba segura ahora, no más sufrimiento para su ella ni para su corazón roto mil veces y ahora desangrado totalmente.

Una tierna lagrima se derramo de sus ojos jade, bajando por su delicada mejilla. Era una tonta por llorar. Nadie se merecía su llanto, ni su tristeza, nadie era digno de eso, pero sin embargo ella habia malgastado su preciado bien, su amor se lo habia dado a alguien que no lo merecía, que lo desprecio y lo destruyo y aun asi ella lloraba, lloraba inútilmente. Ya no habia vuelta atrás, no podía remendar sus errores ni los de él.

_Es el destino._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huy que chévere, este cap me salió mas largo XD

Jeje, espero que si me haya salido bien, hay tan todas mis penas, compréndanlo y asimilenloXD

Saluditos y mil disculpasXD

Bye

kAmIrA-cHaN


	5. Suicidio

Holitas a todos de nuevo, les agradezco a todos sus hermosos y reconfortantes reviews que me ponen contentita XD y me animan a seguir con este fic.

Les dejo otro cap. aburridor XD

Espero que sufran jeje

PD:(No por favor, abogado no!!!, Resuri eres mala yo solo quería matarte y nada más, eran los deseos de una niña inocente, biajaca XD)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unos rayos de sol se filtraron entre las hojas de los frondosos árboles cayendo directamente en la delicada cara de la ojijade despertándola de su profundo sueño. La noche anterior la había vencido el cansancio sin darle la oportunidad de ir a sus aposentos a descansar.

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente dolido y cansado por todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho, pero aun así estaba muy tranquila y feliz de que por fin su calvario había acabado y podía ser ella, la que siempre quiso ser mas no la que siempre fue, lastimosamente.

Esbozo una leve sonrisa, el ambiente estaba muy relajado, ya no había tensión ni nada que se le pareciera, pensó en la posibilidad de poder ir a su casa a estirar un poco sus tensos músculos y relajar sus articulaciones otro poco, pero había algo en el aire que lo complementaba y lo hacía más respirable, más apacible por lo que no se quería levantar, quería permanecer un rato mas allí y ser feliz así fuera por última vez y aunque la felicidad luego se perdiera quería sentirla y que le hiciera compañía un rato mas, sentir como todo su exterior se destruía dejándola a ella sola y sin problemas y aunque estas fueran unas ideas tontas y hasta infantiles eso era lo que ella en realidad quería, olvidar todo como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Tarde que temprano tenía que levantarse de ahí y asumir de nuevo su dura vida.

_"Prefiero tarde"._

Era impresionante la posición tranquila que había asumido y hasta le divertía que sus cambios de humor se dieran tan seguidos. Ahora era una chica verdaderamente rara, y le gustaba mientras no fuese débil y nadie le pasara por encima.

Seguía riendo de sí misma tratando de encontrar su _frio_ humor de nuevo cuando alguien llego repentinamente y le agarro un brazo, ella trato de hacer que su cuerpo cambiara su posición a una más agresiva, pero retomo la calma al ver que era Naruto el que jalaba desesperadamente de su brazo.

-Tranquilo, Naruto. Estoy bien

-Sakura-chan….-la voz del rubio se quebró y Sakura se dio cuenta de que en los ojos del rubio brotaban algunas lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto?

-Algo… algo horrible ha pasado.

-Pero Naruto, dime ¿Qué paso?- Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido, pero por la expresión de él había empezado a preocuparse, realmente debía ser grave.

-Por… favor, ven conmigo.

Sakura accedió a esa opción y ver ella misma que era lo que le pasaba al rubio. Se levanto lentamente y luego siguió al rubio, la curiosidad le afectaba un poco, y se hacía ideas de lo que podría haber ocurrido, pero ninguna se comparaba a lo que estaba por ver.

**Flash Back.**

Era una enorme cobarde. Una completa idiota, lo peor que pudo resultar del mundo, una total inútil. Las lágrimas bajaban en grandes cantidades del rostro de la rubia, era un llanto desesperado lleno de agonía y de dolor.

No lloraba por él, no eso nunca se lo perdonaría, lloraba porque era lo único que le quedaba por hacer ya que ella era una completa inútil, Sasuke tenía razón, era un desperdicio de la sociedad algo que no tenía valor alguno.

Se odiaba mucho, se odiaba demasiado por ser una inútil, por haber sido el arma de destrucción de Sasuke, pero sobre todo se odiaba por ser una cobarde y eso lo iba a demostrar ahora mismo en ese instante, estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, más segura de lo que había estado en toda su vida y tal vez eso fuera lo más inteligente que podía hacer en su situación.

Iba a demostrar que ella también podía hacer algo bueno con lo demás, así le resultara bastante caro, así el precio que tuviera que pagar fuera exagerado, claro que en ese momento para ella no valía nada. ¿Qué valor podía tener una persona como ella? Tan despreciable, tan inferior.

Estaba deprimida como nunca y en su pecho le ardía el odio, estaba cegada por el dolor y el llanto formaba pequeños charcos en el suelo, era una condición deplorable y angustiosa en la que se encontraba, cuando decidió empezar a sellar su destino, ya no quería sufrir más, no quería sentirse inútil. Cambio la posición en la que había estado durante horas y se levanto del piso, agarro una hoja de papel y tinta y empezó a escribir. Sabía que no era muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta que iba a terminar con su existencia, pero no importaba ya, quería desahogarse, escribir aunque nunca fue buena para eso, quería que supieran sus motivos o más que eso que se adentraran mas en sus pensamientos, que sintieran lo que ella sentía. Pero como eso no era posible escribía por escribir, eso simplemente.

Tenía mucho que escribir, demasiado pero no lo podía imprimir todo tan exactamente como lo tenía en su cabeza, no sabía si su carta estaba expresando algo coherente, ni sabia como la había escrito exactamente, trato de plasmar el efecto que ella quería.

La hoja de papel recibió la furia de la rubia que escribía derramando lágrimas encima de la hoja, tratando de que estas no hicieran que la tinta se desparramara por toda la hoja haciendo que el mensaje fuera ilegible. Estaba expresando sus sentimientos lo mejor que podía y trataba de que las palabras no se amontonaran mucho en su cabeza haciéndole perder la idea de su escrito en el que quedaría plasmado el ultimo recuerdo de su inútil existencia de la que no se sentía orgullosa.

Tenía mucho que escribir, demasiado pero no lo podía imprimir todo tan exactamente como lo tenía en su cabeza, no sabía si su carta estaba expresando algo coherente, ni sabia como la había escrito exactamente, trato de plasmar el efecto que ella quería conseguir y sello la carta. Dejo la tinta a un lado y pensó en qué lugar quería exactamente que la encontraran sin un rastro de vida en su débil y cobarde cuerpo. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho, quería entrar en el estado de un profundo y eterno sueño. Tal vez ellos, sus "amigos" pensarían que era tonto querer elegir un lugar especifico cuando al fin y al cabo vas a terminar muerto, pero ella era especial y determinativa, no era simple pero tampoco complicada, era una persona neutra que en algunas veces no razonaba bien y cometía locuras, cosas que nadie espera.

Todo eso ya son cosas del pasado, ya había tomado su decisión y sabía como, cuando y donde quería llevarla a cabo. Camino con paso decidido a su cuarto, su lugar más personal, mas suyo; y se acomodo encima de su cama que tenía unas hermosas sabanas blancas con un estampado de flores de loto que reflejaban vistosamente la armonía que había en la vida de su dueña. Delineo finamente las flores como despidiéndose de un hermoso recuerdo que jamás volvería. Tenía la carta apretada en su mano, la tendría hasta que alguien se la arrebatara, por un instante llego a pensar que estaba dudando la decisión que había tomado a pesar de haberla repasado tantas veces, pero solo eran nervios de "principiante", por así decirlo.

Cogió la katana que siempre tenía al lado de su cuarto como un recuerdo, nada significativo. La desenfundo y rozo con su dedo índice el filo tan apetecible; lo empuño fuertemente y lo llevo con brusquedad justo al centro de su pecho. La katana no la penetro completamente, pero basta para hacerla gritar de dolor mientras que en su carta caían un par de gotas de sangre pura y rojiza. Empezó a desesperarse, de su pecho brotaba enormes cantidades de sangre que corrían en manada hacia el exterior del cuerpo que la había aprisionado por tanto tiempo; como el dolor no cesaba se enterró aun más profundamente la katana hasta que sintió que la atravesó por completo.

Sus últimas imágenes fueron su sabana, junto con la carta, llena de sangre y tinieblas, muy densas.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Sakura entro en la casa de Ino con gran apuro detrás del rubio todavía sin comprender que era lo que lo tenía tan alterado. El recinto estaba lleno de un aura negra que se sentía perfectamente, había muchos conocidos suyos que no prestaban atención a su presencia, solo hablaban entre ellos y algunos otros derramaban lagrimas, fue cuando todo se fue volviendo más claro.

-Ven, Sakura –chan entra- el rubio la guio hacia la habitación de ella.

Profirió un grito ahogado cuando vio el cuerpo de la rubia inerte a un lado de su cama, con sus sabanas favoritas manchadas completamente de un rojo brillante. Todo estaba intacto, nadie había movido el cadáver y había mantenido el lugar perfectamente de cuando lo encontraron. Ino se veía rara así, tan pálida atravesada por una katana que tenia marcadas sus iníciales en la punta. Pero vio algo en ella aun más extraño, ella parecía estar… feliz.

Se sentía extraña viendo el cadáver de la que alguna vez fue su amiga incondicional. Todos sus momentos con Ino pasaron en un corto video reproduciéndose en su cabeza, pero aunque eran recuerdos un poco nostálgicos ella no sabía exactamente que debía sentir, no sabía que sentimiento le debería brotar en aquella situación tan incómoda para algunos. No sentía nada, ni siquiera el palpitar de su corazón en su pecho, no sentía lo que se supone que debería de estar sintiendo. Estaba ahí parada sin saber qué hacer si moverse o no, si acercarse como una estúpida curiosa a ver bien el cadáver o consolar a Naruto, por que se suponía que para él debía ser una gran pérdida, una amiga querida aunque un poco fastidiosa.

-Sakura¿Qué te pasa¿No me vas a preguntar nada?

-Supongo que no hay nada que preguntar ¿no?- Se giro hasta quedar frente a él – Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-No!, pues es que ella dejo una carta, y creí que te interesaría leerla.

-¿Una carta?.- Eso sí lo había tomado por sorpresa¿a quién se le ocurre escribir una carta antes de suicidarse?

-Si, yo no la he leído, prefiero que tu lo hagas primero.- Él estiro la mano en la que tenía un trozo de papel con partes rojas, que se suponía era sangre, ella la agarro y la abrió.

-¿Alguien más la ha leído?

-Claro, Sasuke antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo la abrió y...

-¿Cómo?

Eso si la enfureció. ¿Cómo se le ocurría irse a aparecer por allá?, definitivamente no quería ni imaginarlo eso si ponía su humor inestable, que él estuviera en todos lados, en los lugares en los que nunca debería de estar. El idiota ese se encontraba en todos lados. De la furia empezó a arrugar la carta, pero Naruto la detuvo al instante, al parecer el también quería leerla. Ella se apuro y empezó la lectura.

_Queridos amigos:_

_No me juzguen por mi decisión eso sería lo más incorrecto que podrían hacer, yo soy yo y no hay nadie que me pueda cambiar, sobre todo porque es demasiado tarde. _

_Todo lo hice porque soy cobarde, mucho más de lo que siempre he demostrado. Estoy cansada de vivir una vida llena de dolor y de confusiones que lo único que hacen es enterrarme en un hoyo oscuro y sin fondo, me siento muy impotente no puedo hacer nada para defenderme, para darle sentido a mi vida. Todo es ilógico ahora, el dolor y la furia me vendan los ojos y me lanzan a un mundo desconocido directo a la perdición. Por eso hice lo que hice, por no sentirme inútil porque es un sentimiento abrumador y hostigante, estoy cansada de sentirme así._

_No le echen la culpa de mi muerte a nadie, ni siquiera a esa asquerosa basura de __Sasuke__ que lo único que hace es que mi existencia sea más insoportable. Aunque muchos no quieran creer, él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Sería muy humillante que lo hiciera por él. Esto lo hago por mí, porque quiero ser libre de todas las presiones, quiero dejar de sentir este dolor en el pecho que me sigue, quiero dejar de llorar y de ser tan tonta, quiero tantas cosas que no puedo conseguir._

_Yo ya tengo mi tiempo contado y no quiero que lloren por mí, sería un desperdicio de sus lagrimas, los quiero demasiado a todos los que alcanzaron a ser mis profundos amigos pero ahora mi tiempo se acabo, lo quiero terminar y es lo mejor para mí y para ustedes, no merezco estar con ustedes y pues esto ya no se puede echar para atrás ya no puedo volver._

_Pero si hay algo que lamentare aquí y en el otro mundo y es haber lastimado a una persona que aunque no lo admita valoro demasiado. Lamento eternamente haberme prestado para el sucio plan del idiota __Sasuke__ para dañar el corazón de Sakura. Eso es algo que nunca debí haber hecho, fue lo que me termino de hundir y lo que me hizo rebajarme a un lugar muy deplorable al punto de estar al nivel de esa basura. Me siento usada, soy un arma de mal, de destrucción, de separación y encima de eso soy una inútil, no sirvo para nada, me duele admitirlo pero tengo que sincerarme para tratar de morir tranquilamente. Ahora la siento como ella, la muerte, está a mi lado, esperando tranquila a que termine esta carta para cumplir una cita que le tengo prometida y yo estoy ansiosa de caer en sus brazos y que me lleve por siempre._

_Quiero escribir más, quiero contarles mi historia, que se pongan en mis zapatos y puedan comprender mi punto de vista; pero las palabras no me vienen, que más se podría esperar de alguien que está escribiendo su fin. Esto es todo los que les dejo, una carta no muy profunda pues no soy muy buena para escribir, hice lo que pude y aunque no estoy satisfecha con mi vida se que la culpa me acompañara a la tumba._

_Sinceras disculpas a todos, en especial a ti, Sakura que se que leerás esta carta. Perdón por haberme prestado a lastimarte y romper tu corazón en mil pedazos, perdón por ser la rosa que se presto para ahogarte._

_Perdón_

_Con sumo dolor y culpa,_

_Ino._

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón, tenía ganas de llorar pero su mente no se lo permitía, pensar que ya no vería más a Ino, que no pelearía mas con ella, que ahora era el adiós definitivo. Pensamientos escalofriantes, ahora el dolor de haber perdido a una verdadera amiga la azotaba, y aunque en la carta lo dijera le echaba toda la culpa a Sasuke, todo eso destruía su interior y lo humano que quedaba en ella. Quería venganza por ella y por su amiga, quería que el pagara y pronto haría su plan, lo acabaría por completo a él y a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino.

No hay poder más destructivo que ese, el de la venganza. Quería ser una vengadora cruel y despiadada, se convertiría en la pesadilla de Sasuke, en la sombra atormentadora que se haría sentir día y noche y mas sabiendo que el también había leído la carta, que también sabía lo que pensaba Ino y sabría que Sakura se haría sentir pronto.

La tormenta se aproxima.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XD

Por Dios que capitulo, no?, jeje

La verdad es que hace tiempo que quiero matar a alguien y como el plan con _Lady Riddle_ no funciono entonces me desquite con la pobre Ino XD

Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez si me he inspirado jeje no se les olvide los reviews oyeron? O no vuelvo a escribir ¬¬

Bye!


	6. El adios de la flor marchita

Les digo hola luego de un montoronon de rato xD, bueno le doy las gracias a todos los q sigen esta historia y les pido perdón por q este capitulo esta un poko flijito, corto y sin nada de diálogos XD. En fin q lo disfruten

--

La niebla cubría todo el cielo q tomaba un color grisáceo oscuro q no podía combinar mejor con la situación q se estaba viviendo en ese momento. La hora del funeral, la hora del adiós ya se acercaba y en el cementerio se empezaban a ver las almas q deambulaban para ver por última vez a la q en algún tiempo fuera su amiga. Había sido toda una tragedia, algo q poco solía pasar en ese lugar tan tranquilo y la nube gris anunciaba las desgracias q se aproximaban poco a poco.

La tristeza y la confusión se despertaban en los corazones de los q acudían a la cita con la muerte, el silencio no fue roto por nadie y todo estaba en calma. Solo se podía ver un ataúd, el ataúd en el q reposaba el cuerpo de la difunta muy bien arreglada. La muerte le lucia a la perfeccion, estaba realmente hermosa y en su cara no habia gestos de dolor ni de tristeza, solo de satisfacción. Su piel estaba palida como nunca lo habia estado y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un hermoso vestido rojo q le llegaba hasta las rodillas, sus dos manos puestas sobre su pecho con unos guantes negros y sosteniendo una rosa roja como la sangre q esta habia derramado en la hora de su muerte.

La visión de este cuerpo, del cuerpo de la difunta Ino hacia q el dolor en sus conocidos aumentara, la angustia de no volverla a ver. Los recuerdos de momentos felices volaban y chocaban contra el ataúd, ya se acercaba la hora del adiós cuando se alcanzo a ver a una imponente sombra se acercaba muy lentamente al ataúd. La pelirosa tenia el rostro fijo, ninguna expresión resaltaba en el, la ausencia de sentimientos era lo único q reflejaba mientras miraba el cuerpo de su alguna vez amiga.

En su interior sentía punzadas de dolor, de esas q te hacen retorcer bruscamente en busca de disipar el dolor; pero su rostro seguia intocable y su posicion estaba mas firme q nunca. No parecia estuviera en un funeral, trataba de mantener la paciencia mientras oia los murmullos q habia a su espalda, ¿acaso a la gente le parecia raro q ella tambn quisiera despedirse de la _ino-cerda_?

Esa expresion la hizo recordar los años de infancia, cuando apenas eran unos gennin inmaduros y q no aun no tenian del todo claro los ideales y lo q esperaban de ellos mismos en un futuro. Recordo todo lo q peleo con ella para poder alcanzar el amor de Sasuke, recordo la infancia q habian compartido y q Ino siempre estuvo ahí, para bien o para mal pero siempre estuvo en su lado y siempre fue la amiga consejera q todo el mundo necesita. Las ganas de llorar incontrolablemente se empezaron a apoderar de ella. Queria llorar encima de su cuerpo y pedirle perdon por si alguna vez le causo daño, queria desahogarse encima del hermoso cadaver de su amiga. Pero los muertos no perdonan, los muertos solo te observan esperando a q tu puedas formar parte de ellos.

Su cuerpo seguia inmovil frente al ataud, ella miraba fijamente al cadaver tratando de grabar cada uno de los detalles q habia en esa escalofriante pintura, no queria olvidarla no queria olvidar su cara, queria conservarla para siempre en sus recuerdos y tomarla como motivacion para lograr su objetivo, y llevar a Sasuke a la agonia. Ahora mas q nunca queria verlo sufrir y la imagen de Ino tan deslumbrantemente bella seria suficiente para ella.

Sakura dio la ultima mirada al ataud para luego girar lentamente y caminar con lentitud hacia la multitud q esperaba pacientemente la ceremonia y q el cuerpo fuese enterrado bajo un monton de tierra, cuando hubo algo q llamo su atencion y a la vez la hizo estremecerse con enfado. La imponente imagen de un joven q se acercaba sigilosamente a la multitud en la q ella se encontraba, Sakura sabia q el todavia no habia alcanzado a verla. Pues si la hubiera visto no se acercaria a ella, si sabia lo q le convenia pues ella podia llegar a ser peligrosa para el. No sabia en q modo pero lograria llegar a serlo.

--

No sabia q rayos hacia ahí, de seguro ese era el lugar en el q no debia aparecerce nunca, y menos en ese preciso momento. Veia la multitud de gente desde lo lejos y al frente de ellos un enorme ataud color caoba que tenia a su lado a una pelirosa pensativa. Su estomago se revolco ferozmente, debia aceptar q estaba innecesariamente nervioso y solo por ver la figura de esa chica q ultimamente ocupaba toda su mente dia y noche, su recuerdo lo perseguia y lo atormentaba.

No sabia cuando habia ocurrido esto, no sabia desde cuando sentia este tipo de confucion con solo ver a la chica q lo acoso toda su vida y q ahora habia dejado de hacerlo. Era raro y a la vez divertido, no salia de un lio para meterse en otro; ahora ella y seguramente toda la multitud q habia en frente suya lo estaban culpando por la muerte de la chica q ahora reposaba en el ataud con total paz, una paz mortifera. Y ademas de tener la muerte de esta en la conciencia, tenia el odio eterno de la pelirosa. Por q le habia causado daño, mucho daño y sabia q sus errores no los podia remediar con una simple disculpa. Ahora si q estaba metido en un lio grande, muy grande y no sabia como podria escapar de el.

Por primera vez en su vida penso q no alcanzaria a lograr lo q se proponia, se sentia impotente, se sentia repugnante. No habia visto llegar todas estas ocurrencias, todo habia pasado tan rapido. No tuvo tiempo de predecir la tragedia y tratar de pararla, no exisitan palabras para describir lo poca cosa q se sentia.

Era raro para el q todos estos sentimientos se acomodaran en su interior y traicionaran su alma.

Dejo de pensar y se acerco paso por paso a la multitud de la cual Sakura ya formaba parte. No queria hacerse notar demasiado, era algo asi como un capricho tonto q se creaba, pero en verdad no queria llamar su atencion, no ahora. Camino lo mas desapercibidamente posible, pero finalmente parecio no lograr su objetivo, sentia una mirada pesada encima de èl y sabia q su movimiento no habia sido lo suficientemente cauteloso. Trato de voltear a ver sus ojos llenos de ira pero en cambio de eso se detuvo y se quedo completamente quieto, se sentia como un pequeño roedor atrapado por su depredador.

La atmosfera se hacia cada vez mas pesada para el menor de los Uchiha y esto lo llevo a retirarse lo mas rapido posible de ahí. Que cobarde

--

Fin del cap, espero actualizar mas rapido y sorry por la demora. Dejen reviews y si no kieren ps no dejen XD

Bye!


End file.
